Here She Comes
by staceysecrets
Summary: Veronica and her partner take on a new, bizarre case. What suprises are in store for them? Will definitely have Piz & Veronica. If you don't like this couple, then don't read it. Please review!
1. NYC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, RT and the CW do. And no one is allowed to distribute this story if my name is not on it. Alright, now to the good stuff.**

**This is my FIRST story so I'd really appreciate reviews and suggestions. **

**I decided to skip to the future where Veronica Mars is an FBI agent in Virginia. This isn't a LoVe fanfic so if you can't stand any other ships, sorry. **

**NYC**

**By Stacey P.**

The petite blonde walked through the halls taking huge sips of coffee. She couldn't sleep well last night, and knew she would pass out during the meeting. She walked into the conference room which was almost filled.

"Veronica!" yelled Chris O'Conner.

Veronica Mars gulped down the rest of her coffee and threw it in the trash. She moved toward the empty seat next to her partner and sat down.

"So, have ya figured out what this all about?" Veronica asked.

"Nope. All I know is that a team of detectives is going to have to head out to New York City."

Veronica rolled her eyes. Chris sighed. They were always stuck with paperwork and no field work. They barely went out to investigate ever since Veronica was found breaking into a suspect's home.

There were four teams in the room now, eight people, plus the chief. The chief started to talk about attacks on an owner of a music industry and how it was somehow linked to the women getting threatening letters all over the region.

"So basically, either the guy with the cash is a plain victim, or our leading suspect," the chief finished. "The team on the case will be Chris O'Conner and Veronica Mars."

Veronica snapped her head up and Chris stopped playing Tetris on his cell phone. Neither had been listening to a word the chief had said.

"You two drive up there soon, we need to know if the threatening letters are linked."

"Uhh, okay sir." Chris said and looked at Veronica. The chief started to give the other teams assignments.

"What did the chief say?" Chris asked? Veronica shrugged and reached into her bag. She pulled out a tape recorder.

"Knew this would come in hand some day!" Veronica said.

"Nice Veronica, nice! Alright so we'll head up to NYC tomorrow morning and talk to,"

"The owner of the company, but first we need to find out why there's a possibility the letters and the attacks are linked." Veronica interrupted.

She sat there for a moment, thinking.

"We don't need to pay for a hotel, I know someone who lives up there," she finally said.

"Who?"


	2. Reunion

**Reunion**

**By Stacey P.**

Veronica slowed the car to a halt in front of an average size home in West Hempstead, New York.

"Hey honey, we just got there, I'll call you tonight okay?" Chris said to his wife. Veronica pulled the headphones out of her ears and looked over at her partner.

"You done talking to the Mrs.?" she asked. Chris nodded and sighed.

"So does your friend know we're coming?"

"Of course he does!" Veronica turned to Chris and squinted. "You're waiting for me to have a blonde moment, aren't you?" she said viciously.

"W-what?" Chris stammered. Veronica smirked and got out of the car. She opened the trunk as Chris took both of their suitcases. After getting everything they needed, Veronica went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A familiar face with a perfect afro opened the door and smiled.

"Wallace!" Veronica droped her suitcase and hugged her friend. "How's my little aerospace engineer?"

"Just about as great as the FBI agent who finally goes on field work," Wallace said. He let go of Veronica and looks at the agent standing next to her. "Christ O'Conner, right?" Chris smiles, nods, and shakes Wallace's hand. Wallace let the two come in to the house that's filled with airplane models and drawings.

"And I thought I was the organized one," Veronica said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing Veronica's here," a woman said. A woman with light golden skin and light brown hair emerged from the kitchen. She put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Amy!" Veronica yelled and hugged the smiling girl. "How are you? How's Wallace, Jr.?"

"Ha, ha, Veronica," Wallace said as Amy patted her stomach.

"Only 7 months since your wedding and already," Veronica said shaking her head.

"Do you want a place to stay or do I have to make a reservation for you on the streets?"

"Ouch, Wallace, that hurt."

The three of them laughed and noticed Chris talking on his phone. When he was finished he looked at Veronica. "That was the New York agency; our transfer's been set up for a year."

"Alright, first week you can stay, next week your out," Wallace joked.

"I'm sure we'll each find a place soon," Veronica said. She turns to Chris. "We should go and see that music producer; was that the new boss on the phone?" Chris nods.

"Don't worry about your stuff, we'll put your suitcases in your rooms," Wallace said, and the two were out the door.

* * *

Chris talked to the secretary as Veronica stared at the name of the production company blazing in huge letters over them. _Tipped Productions. _It seemed so familiar, yet she did not know why.

"The producer sure has a strange name," Chris said walking towards her.

"What is it?"

Before Chris answered the secretary looked up and said they could go inside the office. Veronica tried to glance at the door for the name, but Chris had already opened it for her. When they entered the room, a man with somewhat shaggy, brown hair looked up. His blue eyes met Veronica's gaze. "Oh, my God," she breathed softly.

Stosh Piznarski slowly got up from his chair and took his black framed glasses off. With his mouth half-open, he lets out a small laugh. Chris, unaware of the tension in the room, moved forward and put his hand out. "Hi, I'm FBI agent Chris O'Conner, and this is my partner…"

"Veronica Mars," Piz finished. He suddenly looked at the man who he just realized was in the room, and shook his hand. "Er, um, sit down," Piz said and gestured to two seats in front of his desk. Piz smiled at Veronica, "You're an FBI agent."

"You're a music producer!" Veronica says smiling back.


End file.
